


On The Edge of Dawn

by kereia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Insomnia, Post-War, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: The war is over, but Jyn and Cassian need some time to adjust to altered circumstances.





	On The Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasakuryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/gifts).



Cassian woke up.

A look at the chrono told him that he'd fallen asleep less than two hours ago.

It wasn't unusual that sleep deserted him in the middle of the night, but, for once, it was neither a nightmare nor a suspicious noise that jerked him awake. Instead, he drifted into consciousness when his body encountered a chill where the warmth of Jyn's body ought to have been, and silence that should have been filled by the soft, steady sound of her breathing.

Rubbing a tired hand across his face, Cassian threw his blanket back and climbed out of bed.

The bare duracrete was cold beneath his feet, and he quickly crossed the room to retrieve his boots and his jacket.

He didn't bother changing out of his night clothes.

Sleep was a luxury. Even exhausted to the bone, it was a rare occasion when he made it through more than four hours without reassuring himself that there was no danger lurking in the shadows of his room and that the footfall outside the door posed no threat to him. The life of a Rebellion spy did not lend itself to unencumbered rest.

Insomnia was an affliction he and Jyn shared.

Fortunately, by now he knew her well enough to know where he would find her.

Hesitating at the door, he turned to snatch up his blaster and tug it into his pocket. He felt naked without it... had spent too many years relying on a steady hand and a quick draw to stay alive, and just because the war was over didn't mean he could ignore the caution that had helped him survive.

Following the corridor to the back of the merchant port where they were staying, he climbed out of the window and pulled himself onto the roof.

With the end of the war, his and Jyn's status had quite suddenly changed from _active_ to _on vacation until further notice_. They were field agents – spies, assassins, saboteurs – but until a new government had been formed and found a use for them, they were stuck in limbo – neither wanted nor discarded – a liability as much as a necessity.

When they'd been informed of the Empire's defeat at Endor, he'd felt... conflicted; not relieved, not victorious, but rather burdened by a complex swell of emotions, that started with grim satisfaction, included a healthy amount of wariness, and culminated in persistent restlessness.

Just before they'd fallen asleep, Jyn had confessed to feeling much the same, and it frustrated him that he didn't quite know what to make of it.

However, for the moment, they were stuck on Felucia, and as he reached the rooftop and saw the idiosyncratic luminescence of the mushroom forest stretch out before him, he had to admit that there were worse places in which they could have gotten stuck for a few days. His gaze caught on the soft, blue glow of giant cellophane flowers amidst the purple mushroom heads, which bathed the planet's lush and vibrant fauna in their light. Phosphorescent lichens covered the red rock that framed the valley below him, their iridescence pulsing in colors of green and red as if the planet's heartbeat was reflected in their growth.

Jyn sat on the far edge of the roof, her knees pulled up underneath her chin. Her arms were slung around her legs, and she was idly twirling her baton in her fingers while her foot tapped out a beat that matched the lichen's pulse.

He approached her slowly, careful to make enough noise so as not to startle her. Her hand tightened on the baton for a moment, its steady arc halting, before her hand relaxed again. It was the only acknowledgment he got that she was aware of his presence.

Wordlessly, he sat down next to her.

Whenever Jyn woke up from a nightmare, it was difficult to judge whether she sought comfort or space afterward. In most cases, she craved solitude, and Cassian didn't want to crowd her.

It surprised him, therefore, when Jyn nudged his shoulder and indicated that he should make room for her between his legs.

Once they'd sorted out their limbs, her weight settled warm and solid against his chest while he looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Jyn resumed twirling her baton.

In spite of the late hour, Cassian could hear the distant sound of engines rumbling in the docks. Activity might have slowed down, but an intergalactic spaceport didn't have off-hours.

Light pollution blocked out all but the brightest stars and illuminated the ground beneath them. Even farther below, beyond the craggy outcrop on which the base was located, cellophane flowers swayed in the breeze, their luminous petals casting a fainter, much softer light over the valley.

Lush, green vines and pink-tipped blossoms were scattered in between, their splendor a striking contrast to the red earth..

The sight was beautiful, and there was something both mysterious and calming to it that slowed his heartbeat and held him spellbound.

He wasn't surprised that Jyn had chosen this place.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked after a while.

"I couldn't sleep," Jyn began. "Too restless. Like an adrenalin rush that won't fade. I spent an hour pacing this roof before I was tired enough to sit down." She indicated her baton, which was still swinging back and forth between her fingers like a pendulum. "Still need the motion, though." She sighed in obvious frustration. "I know it's stupid, but there's this voice in the back of my head that keeps yelling at me to keep moving... that standing still for too long makes me an easy target."

Cassian tightened his arms around her. "I know what you mean. We've been jumping from one mission to the next with hardly any time to catch our breaths in between. It will take both of us some time to get used to the idea that no one is chasing us."

"For right now, I'd be happy if I could get some sleep."

"We could take a walk," he suggested. "Tire you out a bit more... or finally settle that argument about which one of us is better at hand to hand combat."

"I thought we'd settled that on Ryloth last week." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Sneaking a hand under the hem of her shirt, he rubbed soothing circles into her skin.

"You had an unfair advantage that time."

She craned her neck to look up at him. "And what exactly would that have been?"

His eyes crinkled, and he gently nudged his nose against hers. "I wasn't trying to defend myself. In fact, I had no objection to you laying me out flat on my back."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmh. You could make a solid case that I was actually helping you."

Splaying his hand across her abdomen, he let it trail down to her pants. "Of course, there is always something else I could do for you if you don't think sparring will tire you out."

Jyn shifted between his knees. Her baton clattered onto the roof, and her hands went to his thighs. When his fingers brushed beneath the fabric of her pants, her legs fell open.

"That- that sounds like a lovely idea," she gasped as his fingers delved deeper, rubbing against her where she needed it most. She was warm and alive beneath his touch, and he made a content humming noise against the back of her ear.

He felt her weight press back against his chest, felt the way she became soft and pliant under his ministrations, and felt her fingers dig into his legs as she subtly bucked against him.

"Relaxing?" he murmured into her ear.

Her short laugh ended on a gasp. "I wouldn't say- oh, yes. Yes. Right there. Gods." She inhaled sharply when he pushed two fingers into her. "Wouldn't say _relaxing_ is the right word for it, but it feels good. So good. Don't stop."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he closed his eyes and focused on the way her body shuddered in his embrace. His own erection was straining against the curve of her ass, but he ignored it. The only thing that mattered right now was Jyn and the way she felt in his arms, the way his heart thundered in his chest in time with her own.

Jyn crested quietly, her mouth opening on a quiet gasp as her body clenched around his fingers.

He gentled his caresses until she slumped bonelessly into his arms. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and a content, peaceful smile settled on her face. "Thank you," she mumbled before she turned her face into his chest and rubbed her cheek against him.

Cassian laughed quietly. "Anytime, my love." He rested his chin on top of her head and looked out at the mushroom forest. "You know, after we've been debriefed, we could take a few days and come back here. According to the holonet, there are several waterfalls and lakes at the end of the valley. Apparently, it's very..." he chewed on the word for a moment, tasting the alienness of it on his tongue, "...romantic."

When he didn't get an answer, he looked down at Jyn only to realize that she was fast asleep.

Chagrinned, he shook his head. "It can wait till morning."

Unwilling to wake her, he pressed his lips to her brow, cradled her in his arms, and looked out over the valley.

In the distance, the first glimmer of dawn lightened the sky.


End file.
